


See The Real Me

by EvieWhite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: When Kara says that she owes Lena big for helping stop Roulette's fight club, she didn't expect Lena to collect so soon. But when Lena calls and asks Kara to join her for a corporate fundraiser, not as a reporter but as her date, Kara just can't say no.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a getting together SuperCorp fic that explores the complex layers of Lena Luthor because I think that there is so much more to her character than we've seen yet, and where Kara discovers/faces her sexuality. As of right now this is going to be three chapters so please comment any suggestions and critiques you guys have!

My sister and I have a pretty strict sister night ritual. Every Friday, we get together with pot stickers, popcorn, and various other snacks to watch movies and reconnect after a hectic week. Even though our jobs leave us both on call pretty much 24/7 we make an effort to look at our phones for emergencies only. But when I see Lena Luther's name flashing in bold right in the middle of The Princess Bride, I can't help but look.

"Is everything okay?" Alex says with concern as she pauses the movie.

"I think so. I have no idea why Lena would be calling me." The phone still buzzes in my hand and I furrow my eyebrows, equal parts intrigued and concerned.

"Just answer it."

"Are you sure." Once she nods, I go into the other room for some privacy even though I know I'll end up recieting the conversation word for word with my sister once I get back.

For some reason my palms are sweating and my voice is shaking as I answer. "Lena?"

"Ah Kara, I'm so glad I caught you." Unlike myself, the CEO sounds confident and cool, like this is just something we do now, talk on the phone and worry about each other.

"What's up?" What's up? God, I'm lame.

Lena chuckles lightly before responding and just like that her laugh is in my top 10 favorite noises. "Well, you know how you said you owe me big? I've come up with a way for you to repay your debt."

"Yeah, okay anything!"

She laughs again and I'm in heaven. "Typically I love being the CEO of L Corp, but there some unfortunate draw backs that I just can't get around. Tomorrow night there is a fundraiser event for one of our investors that I am obligated to go to. The type with a fancy dinner, dancing, and powerful men whom I have absolutely no interest in. So I was hoping..." For a brief second her commanding voice falters and Lena Luther actually sounds nervous. "I was hoping that you would accompany me."

"Like to cover the event as a reporter?" I'm dumbfounded. Lena can't be serious can she? I mean I'm brand new to the reporter world...

"No." Lena takes a deep breath. "As my date. "What? A date? Like a date, date? I don't know what to say! As i'm trying to sort out my feelings and formulate a proper sentence, I think she takes my prolonged silence as a bad sign. "You don't have to-"

Before she can finish and before I can over think it, I blurt out "I would love to!"

I think we both breathe a sigh of relief. "Great, I'll pick you up at 8."

"What should I wear?" My mind is going a million miles a minute but the one thought, besides Oh My God, that sticks out is that I have nothing in my closest that will come even remotely close to what the beyond beautiful CEO will wear.

"Kara, you'll be beautiful in anything." And with that Lena hangs up, leaving me with blushing cheeks and heart palpitations.

I stumble back into the living room with this look that must be priceless, because Alex is on her feet in seconds. "What'd she say? Are you okay?"

I nod like an idiot. "So um, tomorrow I have a date."

"With Lena Luthor?"

"With Lena Luthor. And I'm freaking out!" Alex looks more than a little confused and I don't blame her.

We sit back down on the couch together and she takes my hand, slipping into the protective big sister mode she does so well. "Is this something you want Kara? I mean you never really expressed an interest in girls before and you just got out of a relationship."

"I don't know, I mean sexuality is fluid right? Just because I haven't had romantic feelings for women before doesn't mean I like men exclusively. And from the first time I met Lena she intrigued me. We have this really interesting chemistry and I want to explore that, not just ignore it because she's a woman." I can feel myself getting worked up the more I talk and tears well in my eyes even though I don't want them too.

I know Alex will love me no matter what it, it's not that, but I've never thought about this part of myself before and it's overwhelming. "Kara..." Alex takes my hand and squeezes it tightly in a show of support. Wordlessly she encourages me to continue and I don't know how I got so lucky to have her as my sister.

"Back on Krypton, being gay or bisexual or whatever wasn't necessarily looked at as a bad thing but it wasn't great either. For someone like me, being the only child from a prominent family, I would be looked at as less than." Tears are in full force now as I stop trying to hold it all together and just let it out. "But I'm not on Krypton anymore, I'm on earth, and all I know is that I get these butterflies whenever Lena makes me laugh, and that the way she looks at me makes me feel like I'm flying. And i actually know what flying feels like!"

My sister and I both laugh at this and I can feel the tension slowly leaving my body and being replaced with nervous excitement. "She called me beautiful."

"Oh Kara." Alex pulls me into a tight hug. I melt into her embrace, giggling like a teenage girl. Once we pull back Alex is looking at me exactly the same as she did before "Come on, we need to pick out your outfit! And..." Alex bites the corner of her lip. "Would now be a good time to tell you about my giant gay crush on Maggie Sawyer?"

"As if I didn't already know!"

xoxoxoxoxo

"Okay Kara, you got this." I say to myself as I look in the mirror, trying to make light of a situation that is actually killing me from nerves. "Just be cool. Act casual." As if I've ever been cool or casual ever in my whole life.

"Just be yourself!" Alex comes up behind me and rubs my shoulders. "It's going to be great Kara. She's obviously already into you so just be your usual quirky, sweet self."

"You make it sound so much easier than it actually is. My usual self may be quirky and sweet but I'm also more than a little clumsy and completely socially incompetent."

Alex rearranges my hair so that it falls like water over my shoulders and when she looks at me, she has the same expression on her face as the first day I took her flying. "Yes you're different, that's no secret, but if she's worth your time she'll fall in love with those differences."

"Thank you Alex, I needed that." The doorbell rings and my heart rate instantly doubles. I take a deep breath but it hitches in my throat. "Okay, I can totally do this."

My words come out higher than usual and Alex just chuckles at me. "Go get em' Supergirl."

After a quick hug and one more quick peek in the mirror, I go answer the door. But once I see the beautiful woman standing before me, all the words I had disappear and all I'm left with is, "Wow."

Lena chuckles and dips her head in an attempt to hide the adorable blush spreading across her cheeks. "Wow yourself." She gestures to my baby blue, floor length dress that I feel surprisingly confident in. "You look stunning."

It's my turn to blush and I feel the heat all throughout my body. "So do you." Lena really does look beyond beautiful. Her dress is classic black with dark purple accents and slits that go all the way from the floor to her hips. The sight of her makes my head spin, but in the back of my mind I can't help but think that I feel out of place.

"Well, shall we?" Lena offers her arm and it snaps me from my thoughts.

"We shall." Linking our arms together, I can't stop the wide grin that covers my cheeks.

Together we walk into the crisp night air and to the waiting car. Lena opens the door for me and even though it's old fashioned I'm flattered. To my surprise, there's no driver or chauffeur and Lena herself gets behind the wheel. She notices the shock on my face and laughs lightly. "I promise Kara, I'm a much better driver than anyone I could hire. Plus I like the privacy and time alone that driving myself offers."

Embarrassed, I bite my lip and chuckle. "Sorry Lena, I just don't really know what to expect."

"Of me or tonight?"

"Honestly, both."

"Well, why don't you just keep your mind open and see where the night takes us."

"I like that plan." Lena places one hand lightly on my knee and I can't ignore how nice it feels. We smile at each other and I feel my nerves starting to melt away.

The rest of the ride is filled with exchanging anxious/ excited glances and comfortable silence. Before long we are pulling up to a extravagant white mansion with fancy cars swarming the large drive way. I give Lena a questioning gaze. "What is this fundraiser for exactly?"

"One of L Corp's top investors is launching a project of his own. I don't know what it is, no one does, but tonight is supposed to be the big reveal. I'm contractually obligated to be here otherwise I don't prefer this aspect of business. I tend to enjoy a more intimate setting."

The way she says intimate, so commanding and alluring, sends shiver up my spine. I get the feeling that Lena Luthor knows exactly what kind of effect she is having on me.

Lena winks, making me stumble as I get out of the car and heat rise in my cheeks again. For the second time in less than an hour Lena takes my arm, and we walk into the mansion together. As she ascends the stairs she looks the perfect image of a powerful, confident woman but when she glances back at me I can see the anxiety in her eyes. "Lena..." I don't know what I want to say to her. I'm absolutely terrified to be here; it's new and scary and exciting all at the same time and I'm crazy about you but not even sure of my sexuality, but somehow you look more nervous than I do? I just settle on, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a little on edge I guess. This is my first public appearance with a woman since the coming out scandal a few years ago." The cameras flash around us as paparazzi scramble to get their fill. She bites the corner of her lip and the mischievous glimmer returns to her eyes. "Hell, we might even make the front page. Truth be told, there's no one else I'd rather be here with."

Her words give me a sudden burst of confidence and I lace our fingers together. "It's going to be a great night."

"It is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how sometimes you have a chapter perfectly planned in your head, but then you start writing and something entirely different comes out? That is what happened to me but I think it worked out for the best. Enjoy the ride!

Once we've escaped the flashes from the photographers, Lena leads me to the main event hall. Easily a hundred people are already drinking and socializing. The room is buzzing with everything from the latest upper class gossip to discreet, certainly underhanded, business deals going on in the shadows.

Lena squeezes my hand in a show of reassurance, that I'm sure is for her as much as it is for me. She makes a beeline for a more secluded table in the corner but before we can take more than a few steps, a business man I recognize as the acting President of a fortune five hundred company stops us. Lena sets her jaw and it's like she's slipped into the most comfortable routine in the world.

Her stance is commanding, demanding respect before she even speaks. When she does her voice is smooth and sultry, like a fine wine, and I find myself more than a little star struck. I knew she was an incredible business woman, but I had no idea just how powerful she truly is. It makes my knees buckle.

They briefly discuss the newest project his company is working on, something that sounds far less interesting than any of Lena's ventures. I don't realize it at first, but the whole time they're talking I'm watching her bright red lips. Feeling suddenly embarrassed by the revelation, I dip my head and shuffle a bit awkwardly, the way I do when I'm nervous. Unfortunately, it draws the man's attention to me and I instantly regret it.

I can tell Lena doesn't like him very much, even though she's putting on a great show. The moment he reaches out to take my hand I feel her tense at my side, practically vibrating "And who is this beauty accompanying you tonight Miss Luthor? Am I too bold to ask her to dance?"

Despite my obvious objection, the man takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. Though the gesture makes me rather uncomfortable, it seems to affect Lena more. She stands even straighter and wraps her arm firmly around my waist. I can hear an almost predatory growl from deep inside her chest that anyone without supersonic hearing would have missed. For some reason it makes a shiver run all the way from my fingertips to my toes. I want her...

When she speaks, Lena's voice leaves no room for interpretation. "You are. Meet Kara Danvers, my date. And Kara, this is my cousin, Casey Thorul."

"Nice to meet you." His eyes are dark and I can clearly see the bad intentions highlighted int them.

"You as well, but I think it's time my girlfriend and I got something to drink." Without waiting for his reply, I lead Lena and myself away towards the bar. Where did that come from? I must be channeling some of my Supergirl tonight!

Once we are far enough away, Lena turns to me with a look of impressed surprise and I can't help but blush. "Girlfriend?"

"You said to keep my mind open, remember?" I honestly hadn't even meant to say it, but if I'm being honest with myself, I know that's where this is heading.

Lena doesn't reply at first, choosing instead to intertwine our fingers and brush her lips over my knuckles and down to my wrist. I may be made of steel but every second her lips are my skin I feel like I'm jelly. "I like the sound of that."

"Good." I manage to squeak out in this too bubbly, high pitched voice. Lena laughs light-heartedly and shakes her head at me.

"One second your cool and suave, like you've been playing this game your entire life, and the next you're a literal puppy. You're a mystery Kara Danvers, and I swear I'm going to figure you out."

Her words make me inexplicably thrilled yet suddenly defeated. More than anything I want her to try, but what if she doesn't like what she finds? What if she can't handle Supergirl, an alien? I wouldn't blame her. Her family does harbor an intense hatred for my kind, but she's made it very clear that she doesn't have those same feelings. She's only cautious which is fair enough. But tolerating aliens and being with one is a completely different story.

"Hey?" Lena gently tilts my chin so that I'm forced to meet her gaze. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I say, shaking my head to clear the negative thoughts and return to the present. "Reporter brain got me thinking I guess."

Lena gently brushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear and I swear I could faint. "It must be a bit strange for you, being on this side of the press for once."

"I'm not as new to the lime light as you might think." I reply with a chuckle, thinking of all the times Supergirl has made the front page.

Lena raises a curious eyebrow and I know she's going to want to press the subject, but just in time a waiter carrying a tray of champagne passes us. "A toast?" I quickly suggest, handing her a glass and taking one for myself. The alcohol won't actually do anything to calm my nerves but I'm guessing a guy with such expensive taste in furniture has good taste in drinks. "To new adventures."

"To new adventures!" Lena takes a long sip and the grin she comes away with makes my heart skip a beat. "In the spirit of new adventures, how would you like to dance with me?"

Dance? I'm easily the most uncoordinated person I know, plus I don't think I've actually danced since the junior high home coming fiasco. "I don't know..." Glancing over to the dance floor, I see the couples moving so effortlessly and flawlessly and I know I won't fit in.

"Trust me, okay? You'll be wonderful, I promise."

When she says it like that, with those big green eyes and pouty red lips how can I possibly say no? So I swallow my fears and lace my fingers with hers. "You know this is going to be a disaster right?"

Lena is beaming as she pulls me towards the dance floor; it only makes my insides melt faster than they already were. "Don't have such little faith in yourself. Besides," She places one hand on the small of my back and pulls our bodies so that we're completely flush together. I let out a surprised yelp, thoroughly unprepared for the intimate contact but already craving more. "I'll lead." Her words roll off her tongue like velvet as she whispers them in my ear. I become putty in her hands.

At first I feel awkward and exposed, but as I get lost in the music and the glimmer in Lena's eyes it's like everything else melts away. Lena radiates such confidence and grace and passion as she spins me gently across the dance floor. It's beyond captivating. I don't even think about my feet moving but somehow they do, matching her step for step. Her raven hair, normally kept up in a pristine bun, billows around us and tickles my flushed cheeks. Every touch, every step, every glance is perfectly synchronized and I fall further and further into the moment.

When Lena tilts her head back and laughs, it sounds like chimes and spring and clouds and all I want is to hear that beautiful noise a thousand more times. I've never seen her so carefree before but now it's my personal mission to see her like this as often as possible.

All too soon the music winds down and the song ends. I'm tempted to just keep spinning and laughing with my date, but applause breaks out around us and we're forced out of our own little bubble. The lights dim and a spot light falls to the center of a small stage with a podium at the front of the room. "Come on, we should take our seats."

Lena leads us to a more secluded, empty table for two in the corner and we sit down just as none other than her cousin takes the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you've enjoyed the festivities so far, but now it's time for the main event! I know you all must be dying to know what this secret project that I've been working on for the last year is, and believe me this is well worth the wait! I am sincerely thankful for your patience and continued support." He paces around the stage like a predator and it makes all of my senses jump to high alert. Something just feels wrong.

"How many times have we tried to make a living for ourselves only to have Superman or Supergirl ruin it for us? They fly around like they're the law, when the real law can't touch us."

There's mixed rumblings from the crowd; some whispering their disapproval to their companions but most nodding their heads in eager agreement. Lena is tense beside me. She reaches out and rubs her thumb against mine, sensing how uncomfortable I just got. But she doesn't say anything, just watches with cautious attention.

"I've designed something that will make us immune to the likes of those caped crusaders! My device will make them unable to even get near you! My fellow business men, friends, comrades, isn't time that we rid ourselves from their constant interference? Take Roulette for example; shut down just last week by none other than Supergirl herself. But with our prototype she will be back running the rings we all love in no time, without the threat of Supergirl looming over her head."

Thorul gestures to the screen behind him and the lights go dark. An image appears of what seems to be an elegant though ordinary looking bracelet, but I know better.

"Oh my god..." Fear and anger invades every cell in my body, making me involuntarily shake with it.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Lena looks at me, concern and confusion etched on her face.

Before I can answer, green glow begins to illuminate the still dark room. It comes from every corner, wait staff carrying the bracelet around on trays to give to the attendants. They haven't come my way with it yet but I know it won't be long till they do. I can already feel the strength draining from my muscles and my eyes becoming heavy. Panic sets in. I need to leave and I need to do it now!

"Behold, Kryptonite! The one great weakness of Superman and Supergirl!"

As quickly as I can, I get to my feet and begin to stumble to the nearest exit. A waiter with a bracelet is at our table now and as I'm leaving I see Lena push it away with disgust. She tries to follow me but the waiter is ambushing her and I have no time to wait. "Kara!"

How is this possible? I thought J'onn had all the remaining Kryptonite destroyed? There's no way he would have lied or let it fall into the hands of the likes of these people. There must have been another deposit somewhere. How am I going to get out of here? Out of the corner of my eyes I see the woman's bathroom and barely manage to make it inside. I vaguely register Lena's voice calling for me but I'm too weak to respond.

I must be far enough away from the kryptonite now because once safely inside the bathroom, I splash water on my face and slowly start to feel like my normal, super self again. Okay, I'll just catch my breath quickly and leave. As I look at myself in the mirror, tears of anger and fear fall down my cheeks. I can't help it. My wonderful, perfect, best first date I've literally ever had, is now ending with my life in serious danger. I think I deserve a quick cry break.

"Kara!" Lena bursts through the door, breathless. She rushes over to me and brushes my sweat soaked hair behind my ears. "Kara, I'm so sorry."

I flinch away from her touch. "Did you know. Be honest with me Lena, did you know?"

Lena bites her lip and quickly glances around the bathroom, making sure no one is hiding in one of the stalls before locking the door. "Did I know about you being Supergirl? I had my suspicions. But you have to believe me Kara, I had no idea what my cousin was going to do tonight, no one did! The last thing I want is for you to get hurt." She reaches out for me gently and tenderly caresses my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I lean into her touch, tears still falling but slower now, and nod. "I will be. I need to get out of here."

"Okay." Lena cradles my cheek in her palm and caresses my cheek. "We'll figure this out. I promise." Before I know what's happening, Lena leans in. She pauses for the briefest moment, looks in my eyes with such tender passion, and then brings her lips gently to mine. It only lasts a second but it leaves my whole body on fire.

The gorgeous brunette some how has still remained poised and she guides me through the maze of the mansion out the back door, narrowly avoiding the ever present paparazzi.

We pile into her car and the engine comes to life with a deep purr. "Lena..."

I turn to her, adrenaline still pumping through my body and a million thoughts racing through my mind. She is indescribably beautiful with her hair tussled and her cheeks flushed. "Yes?"

Before I can overthink it, I'm leaning over and my hands are tangled in her raven hair. I practically climb over the seat so that I'm in her lap. Her green eyes are dark and I can feel her heart beating just as fast as mine. I glance down at her plump lips, overcome with desire. "Kiss me again."

Lena wastes no time. Her lips are even softer than they look as they connect with mine for the second time this evening. It makes my head spin! I moan into the kiss, opening my mouth for her probing tongue. I can worry tomorrow, go to the DEO and sort this all out, but for right now I'm safe, and I'm going to enjoy every second with the beautiful woman I'm falling head over cape for.

Unfortunately the kiss ends so much sooner than I wanted it to and I immediately regret pulling away and returning to my seat. But the night isn't over quiet yet. "Drive."

Biting her lip, with her hand on my thigh, Lena revs the engine and we drive into the night.

AN: I hope you guys like the update! I'm taking a poll for the next part. Vote (1) in the comments if you want a rated M smutty chapter with some emotional revelations OR (2) subtle smut with lots of emotional/fluffy goodness. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my dudes, so the overwhelming response was for number 2! I was hoping you guys would pick that one, but I wanted to involve you guys in the decision because hey, I mean I am writing this for the fandom! I hope I didn't let you guys down. Enjoy!

Lena's apartment is exactly how I pictured it. It's clearly expensive though not extravagant, and her minimalist approach to decorating with splashes of warm greens and blues make the space inviting and homey. A beautiful bouquet of the same flowers from her office, plumerias I think, sit perfectly arranged on the dark wood of her large, perfectly organized desk.

I run my fingertips over the soft fabric of the pristine white couch and can't help but hug one of it's pillows to my chest. I can't believe I'm here, in Lena Luthor's penthouse apartment after our amazing first date took an unexpected turn. Right now, there's no place I'd rather be.

"Make yourself at home, Kara." Lena smiles warmly and gestures to the comfortable looking furniture. "Can I get you a glass of wine?"

"Yes, please."

"Red or white?"

"Surprise me!"

Lena grins widely at me before disappearing into the kitchen. While she's gone curiosity gets the better of me and I begin to examine the open concept apartment more closely. There's not many personal photographs on the walls, instead opting for beautiful nature scenes and black and white stills of the city. I wonder if that's just the imagery that soothes her or if she purposefully took down photos of her and Lex. Probably both.

I move deeper into the apartment and find built in book selves that travel all the way to the ceiling. There must be a whole wall of them and every single spot is filled. Lena has books on everything from the classics, to travel guides, to history and law textbooks, even a hearty science fiction and fantasy collection. But perhaps the largest section is dedicated to cook books. I smile at this new revelation and thumb the volumes on classic french cuisine and home style Italian cooking.

Deciding I better go back, my feet take me not to the couch, but to the kitchen doorway. I lean against the frame and watch her silently, mesmerized by the graceful way she drifts about the kitchen. Lena has this beautiful smile on her face, and her hair dances around her cheeks as she moves. She's a vision.

"I didn't know you like to cook." Lena jumps in surprise at my voice and I can't stop myself from giggling.

"How'd you guess?" she replies sarcastically, gesturing to the numerous gadgets and utensils lining the dark granite counter tops.

"Actually, I saw your bookshelves."

"Snooping are we?" Lena raises her eyebrows and says with mock offense.

"Well you said to make myself at home." She chuckles at me and finishes pouring the two glasses of wine. I casually saunter over to her and lean against the island. Taking a long sip of my wine, I watch her closely. Every micro-expression she makes is intriguing and adds to the tension that's been building between us since we got in her car earlier.

"Don't make me regret it." Lena's cheeks are flushed though she hasn't even finished half the glass, leading me to believe that it's not only from the wine. "I'm working my way through everyone of those cook books. Maybe you could come over one night and I'll give you a lesson?"

"I'd really, really love that." Images of Lena and I in the kitchen together, having a flour fight and tasting from each others fingers makes my heart sing. "That should definitely be our second date." I pause, thinking about the not so great- life threatening parts of our first date and sigh. "I'm sorry tonight kind of got ruined."

"I'm the one who's sorry Kara. I should have found out what my cousin was doing and protected you. Even Supergirl must need protecting sometimes too, right?" I can tell the kyrptonite bracelets are weighing heavy on her. She feels responsible in some way and she certainly shouldn't.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Despite what some idiots might think, you aren't responsible for you family's choices."

"Thank you." Lena looks down into her wine glass in an attempt in hide the raw emotion flashing in them. She quickly turns away and heads back to the living room, relaxing into the soft couch. I follow her, sitting next to her so that our knees are touching. "I've been trying to prove that point to myself, let alone the world, my whole life. How did you see it after just one night?"

"X-ray vision?" I offer, trying to make light of the situation. It works and Lena laughs before taking another sip of wine.

"So what other 'powers' does my Supergirl have that I don't know about?"

I really didn't expect to be having this conversation so soon, but it doesn't bother me. I trust Lena, and if this really is going to develop into the kind of relationship I want it to, then I have to tell her at some point. "The usual; super strength, flight, super sonic hearing, heat vision, the ability to eat an entire pizza all by myself, frost breath, x-ray vision, and somehow I can find a way to make a complete fool out of myself in every possible social situation."

Laughing, Lena rests her hand on my knee and my cheeks burn bright red. "My hero!"

We both chuckle for a moment and sip our drinks. After hearing those words an uneasy feeling settles in my stomach and something dawns on me. Something that I really don't want to ask but I know I have to. I just hope she can respect me enough to tell me the truth. "Lena... Is the only reason you asked me out because you thought I was Supergirl and wanted to know for sure?"

"What? Kara, no!" Lena sets her glass on the coffee table so that she has two free hands to hold mine. I don't think I've seen her this serious before. "Why would you think that?" 

"Because... you're you! And I'm- I'm just me." I pull back and gesture to myself the way I do when I get flustered like this. Lena is powerful. more than beautiful She could have whomever she wants, and I'm just some reporter trying to find their way in this world. Why would a woman like her pay me a second glance?

"Just you? Kara, I don't think you realize it, but the same power and confidence you have when you're saving the world are the same qualities I first saw in you when you came for that interview. When you're being the reporter it's just more subtle and restrained than when you're flying." Gently, Lena traces her fingers up my arms, to my shoulders, and eventually to the curve of my neck. She gazes at me with this almost pleading expression, like she's begging me to see the truth behind her words. "I know what it's like to lead two lives, to be forced to be two different people. But in the end, every mask we wear, or cape in your case, is still us. I see the real you. Supergirl or not, I'm falling for you Kara Danvers."

"Kara Zor-El." I whisper softly. Her words make my heart feel so much lighter. I know it was a silly, but I had to know. I've come so far with my self-confidence over the past few months but this has been one hell of a night.

"What?" Lena asks, leaning closer like she didn't quite hear me.

"Kara Zor-El. That's my birth-name. I just thought my girlfriend should know it." I look at Lena with a smile and find her smiling right back. It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders that I didn't even know was there. We're giggling but I feel my heart rate surge in anticipation.

"Well Kara Zor-El, does this mean you're now officially my girlfriend?" She's so close to me now, hands still on my neck and breath hot on my ear. I can feel her body heat radiating against me and the sensation ignites something deep within me.

"Hell yes!" With a huge, wicked grin I surge forward and close the short gap between us, crashing my lips to hers. Lena's fingers tangle in my hair, tugging just enough to make me arch my back into her touch.

A kiss that started gently is now filled with hunger and passion and it makes every single one of my nerves flare. She tastes like wine and a bit of mint and for the first time in my life I know what it feels like to be drunk. My head spins and my hands shake with effort to control myself. I'm dizzy with my desire for this beautiful creature.

Without even thinking about it, I effortlessly lift her so that she's the one pinned to the couch and I'm straddling her hips. She quickly breaks the kiss and pulls back in shock, but her normally light green eyes are deep emerald. "Woah!"

Oh my god, I didn't mean to do that! I forgot normal people can't exactly lift a grown person and spin them around like that. I hadn't shown her my powers up close and personal before and the last thing I want to do is scare her off. "I'm so sorry!"

I go to jump back but suddenly her hands are gripping my hips and pulling me flush against her. Lena's kissing me again, even more passionately than before. Her lips blaze a trail down my neck and exposed collar bone. I feel as if she's marking me with every nip and searing kiss, and I love it! My hands roam her body, finding purchase in her thick locks. I never want this moment to end. 

I hold her close, unable to get quite enough, rocking lightly and biting my lip. I feel Lena grin against my heated skin and, almost lazily, she kisses back to my lips. Our mouths move together as if we've been doing this dance for years. The fire in my chest dies down to a glowing ember as she sets a slower pace. I tenderly stroke my partner's cheek. "Hell yes." I repeat softly against her lips.

Lena laughs easily and wraps her arms around my waist. Staying as close as possible, I slide off her lap so that we're cuddled together in an intimate embrace. "I see the real you too." I whisper. We stay like that, not talking for a while, just enjoying being near each other. Her skin smells like flowers and her hair is softer than silk. 

I melt against her, my previous worries seeming more bearable now. "Tomorrow, I want you to come to the DEO with me."

"The DEO?" She replies curiously. 

"The Department of Extranormal Operations. It's were I work as Supergirl. I want you to come with me. Tomorrow we can sort all this out about your cousin and you can fully see the other parts of me."

"I'd love to." Lena sounds so sincere, honored even. "I promise, I'll find a way to fix this."

"We will, together." Lena runs her fingers through my hair, playing with it gently. I lean into the touch and sigh softly. "But for tonight, I just want to be next to you."

The End

AN: Well I hope you all liked this last chapter. Thank you so much for your overwhelming response and sticking with this story! I'm working on a couple of one shots for SuperCorp so keep an eye out. Thank you!


End file.
